


Please be nice to me

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gentleness, M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Virgin Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Please be nice to me

Please be nice to me

"S-Sammy" stutters Dean with red cheeks, his freckles are delightfully in evidence. And this particular Sam likes very much.  
"Tell me"  
"I..."  
Sam bends over and kisses his beloved big brother on the neck.  
"Don't be afraid, tell me"  
"Promise not to laugh, though!" Dean exclaims, embarrassed, looking away.  
Sam smiled, a shiver running down his back. "Promised"  
"I ... I ... never did it, in this sense, do you understand?"  
Sam smiles tenderly: his brother always wears heavy armor, but in reality he has a heart of cream.  
"Don't ... don't laugh!"  
"Not doing it, Dee," murmurs Sam.  
"Really?"  
"Here, I ... you know I never did it"  
"You're the most beautiful virgin I've ever seen, and you're all mine," whispers Sam with a feral grin. You pass your tongue over your lips.  
Dean's face becomes even more red. "So please, be kind to me" he stammers.  
"I'll be the kindest man, just for you"  
"Oh..."  
"You don't have to embarrass yourself about this, you know? In fact, I want to hear you," says Sam, resumed caressing him where he had left a little earlier.  
Only then does Dean really let go of Sam's arms.


End file.
